The Angel and The Wolf
The Angel and The Wolf(Working Title) is a side project outside the main story arc. Overview The story is a split narrative between the third-person perspective of two main characters; Ezra and Aris. Ezra is a member of the race of Angels who live in the city of Luminaras. He is involved in an organization called The Order of the White Wings, which functions to preserve all life on the planet in the name of the Goddess Seraphina. He is a social outcast in his society, due to his unusual appearance and mannerisms. He decends from Luminaras to protect life, eventually finding his way into the city of Pacren. There he meets an fiery woman named Aris, who he rescues several times from certain peril. He decides that since she is such a disruption to the safety of herself and those around her, it would be in his best interest to escort her safetly in her travels in order to minimize any damage created by her existence. He develops an emotinal attachment to her, falling in love with her as they travel. This clouds his judgement and brings the wrath of the order down upon him when he begins ignoring the teachings of Seraphina and the commands of the order. He is ostracized and condemned as a heretic, with members of the order now hunting for him in order to terminate him for his disobedience. Aris is an assassin of the Canus Court, a pack of wolf metamorphs. She serves under the Alpha, Gabriel, and follows his directions loyally and without question. She is romantically involved with a man named Blake, until she recieves orders that she is to assassinate him, learning a terrible truth about his identity. She fails to complete her task due to hesitation involving her personal feelings for him and his abnormal attachment to her, and is shunned from her pack for her betrayal. She then resolves to find Blake and restore her status by carrying out the hit. She comes across Ezra, who unecessarily saves her from trouble one night. Realizing that she can manipulate him to her advantage, she goads him into accompanying her on her journey to find Blake, without telling him the complete situation - only that she is searching for an old friend to fix a mistake she has made. In both perspectives, the characters ultimately have to make a choice between the socities they were raisied in, or the people they care about. Will Ezra choose to turn completely from the angels and face a broken life 'alone', or turn against an opposing and alluring companion to rebuild a purpose for himself? And will Aris choose to carry out her orders and sacrifice love for acceptance, or will she extradite the duties she was raised to perform in order to live a life on the run in the company of someone, without whom she could live no life at all? Conception The story's conception came from the relationship Eck shared with a young girl named Hannah Pickreign. Her therian personality resembeled that of a wolf, with her passion for the moon and her high energy. Eck always referred to himself as a "Guardian Angel", due to his aptitude for assisting those who had trouble and his devotion to the people he cared about. These self images spurned the characters of Aris and Ezra respectively. The plotline developed mainly from the obstacles they faced within the relationship itself, their families and peers being somewhat skeptical and creating tension for the two. The story is to be written by the couple, with Eck writing the chapters from Ezra's perspective, and Pickreign writing the chapters from Aris'.